ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Brovo
Albert "Al" Brovo is a Rear Admiral in the United States Navy and also a former Judge Advocate General. Biography Pre-Series Not much is known about Brovo's past but it's presumed that he was born in an unknown state and that he enlisted in the United States Navy, eventually reaching the rank of Rear Admiral. At some point, Brovo also became the Judge Advocate General. JAG Season 1 Brovo made his debut appearance in the JAG Season 1 premiere episode, A New Life (episode) where he was first seen in the JAG's office, watching "Tonight with Jay Leno" while eating a sandwich which had some crisps on it. During the show, he spoke to his second-in-command and aide, Commander Theodore Lindsey who informed him about the disappearance of Lieutenant Angela Arutti, a naval aviator assigned to the U.S.S. Seahawk. Not wanting to intimidate the Seahawk's skipper, Brovo suggested that a junior officer in the United States Navy be sent to the Seahawk instead of Captain Morton who despite being JAG's senior officer and capable on arriving the Seahawk in an hour presumably had a habit of getting with others very quickly. Once Lindsey had left to complete the task, Brovo sat down and resumed watching "Tonight with Jay Leno" while eating some food composed of a sandwich and some crisps on a plate while even chucking at a joke that Leno had made. Presumably, the next morning, Brovo was later seen in the JAG Garden, playing his clarinet as Lindsey arrived. Once Brovo had finished, Lindsey informed him that he was needed at the White House due to the fact that the Serbs had shot down a C-130 with Bravo also expressing his dismay over the fact that the investigation on the U.S.S. Seahawk was taking so long. A few hours later, Brovo and Lindsey both arrived at the White House where they met Admiral Drake who informed them that various members of the military including the United States Navy, Marine Corps and Air Force were all planning an alpha strike in revenge for what the Serbs had done. The two were also shocked to learn that fifty medical personnel had died when the C-130 had been shot down. Once they had finished talking to Admiral Drake, Brovo wondered who had sent for them, only to learn from a Female Aide that the First Lady of the United States had summoned them to hear about the investigation being conducted on the Seahawk. A few days later, Brovo was seen in his office along with Lindsey watching a report that Chuck DePalma had composed on Harm saving the life of Navy Captain Thomas Boone. Brovo also received information that Lieutenant Arutti had been murdered which left him dismayed. Once he had closed his suitcase, Brovo remarked to Lindsey who had voiced his own misgivings about future JAG investigations being discredited that if anyone were to leave JAG, it would be Bravo himself or maybe Lindsey with Bravo soon leaving the office. In Shadow (episode), it was revealed that Brovo had possibly resigned from JAG in the aftermath of the Senate committee concerning the U.S.S. Seahawk and that he had also made Kate his aide which saw Harm being partnered from Lieutenant Meg Austin instead much to Harm's own surprise. In the aftermath of Brovo's departure, his position as JAG went to Lindsey who became Acting JAG and then eight months later to Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden and following Chegwidden's own retirement nine years later, Marine Major General Gordon Cresswell. Personality Appearance Category:Americans in JAG Category:One-Off JAG Characters Category:Naval Officers in JAG Category:Navy Rear Admirals in JAG Category:Judge Advocate Generals in JAG Category:Flag and general officers in JAG